


I don't know why I wanna fuck with you

by caesarjoestar



Category: Cable (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, nothing much happens tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Wade really wants to know Cable's real name, Cable doesn't really care.





	I don't know why I wanna fuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> _But all I know is that I really fuck with you._
> 
> title from gamba by brockhampton

Wade and Cable were hanging out together in the mansion common room, quietly watching reruns of Golden Girls when Wade just had to go and open his mouth, like usual.

 

“So is Cable, your like, real name?” Wade questioned suddenly. “Because if so you have shit parents- no offense, but who names their kid ‘Cable’? That would be like if my real name was Deadpool. Deadpool Wilson. Deadpool Winston Wilson. Okay, you know what that actually sounds kinda cool. Should I change my name? I should change my-”

 

“Nate.” Cables says gruffly, cutting Wade off.

 

“Gesundheit.”

 

“My real name is Nate.”

 

“Ohhh~ Nate. Nate! And I thought  _ I _ had a white name.” Wade giggles. “Can I call you Nathan for short?”

 

Cable rolls his eyes at Wade. “No.”

 

Wade giggles again. “Sure whatever you say, _Nathan_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is short af i wrote it on like the bus ride home after i watch deadpool 2 and i wanted to write more at the time but never so heres this now. might write more cablepool drabbles at some point but idk when lmao


End file.
